All His Fault
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Oneshot! OliverHermione. It had started off as a wonderful summer day for Hermione, but her perfect day quickly turned foul... fortunatly all was not lost.


Authors Note: Ron is the bad guy... if you dont like that fact them dont read it. and draco is their friend now... he has converted! hehehe!

Summary: One-shot! Oliver/Hermione. It had started off as a wonderful summer day for Hermione, but her perfect day quickly turned foul... fortuantly all was not lost.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot!

* * *

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, how dare you! I trusted you and now you go do this! How long? Answer me, damn it!"

It had started off as a wonderful summer day for Hermione. She was spending the summer before her seventh year at the burrow. She had spent the entire morning with Harry, Fred, and George at the joke shop brain storming on new ideas for merchandise and just having fun. They were supposed to go back to the burrow and met up with Draco and Remus for a lunch out on the town. Draco had already been waiting for them when they apparated in, but Remus was running a little late. Fred and George had run into the kitchen to talk to someone… it had sounded like someone she had known from her early school years but she couldn't place the voice with a face. She could hear Mrs. Weasley and Ginny talking about something.

She had ignored all of this and was going to check on Crookshanks, who was in Ginny's room, when she heard noises coming from Ron's room. Her boyfriend sounded like he was in pain. She knocked lightly on the door but got no answer so she knocked again a little louder. When she didn't get an answer the second time she opened the door slowly. Needless to say she was shocked. There was her boyfriend and Lavender Brown going at it on his bed. They didn't even notice her.

She stood shocked for a few seconds and then came the screaming. Before she knew it everyone was at the door watching her scream at a naked Ron and Lavender.

"Herms… I'll explain, j-just give me a second." Hermione shook her head as he got his boxers on.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any of it." She ran out of the room, and Ron looked relived, but then his expression changed as Fred, George, Harry, and Draco stepped forward. Fred and George glared and spoke simultaneously as they threw him back on the bed.

"She may not want an explanation, but we do."

Ginny shoved Lavender out of the door and Mrs. Weasley could be heard giving her a serious tongue lashing.

Oliver had watched all of this and noticed that no one had gone after Hermione. He had come to visit Harry and the twins. He had seen Hermione and was going to talk to her but the twins had started taking and she went up stairs. He was thinking about how much she had changed. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore and she had a great figure and the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Then the screaming started and they had all rushed up the stairs. It was quite obvious that Ronald would be on the outs in the Weasley clan for a while.

Oliver decided to go look for Hermione. As he went into the hall he was careful to avoid a raging Mrs. Weasley. When the boys were done with Ron, Mrs. Weasley would have him and Oliver didn't know if that was better or worse.

When he finally got out side of the mad house that was now the burrow he found Hermione sitting against a tree with her eyes closed.

-------------------------

Draco heard a familiar pop as Remus Lupin, the man Hermione had adopted as her father figure when her parents died, entered the room. Draco was going to explain what had happened but Harry beat him to it.

"Professor, it's all Ron's fault. He's been cheating on Hermione." The werewolf's eyes narrowed.

"With whom, pray tell?" Remus was very protective of Hermione. She was the daughter he could never have.

"Lavender Brown." Draco spat out the girls name in disgust.

-------------------------

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her lips were moving and as Oliver got closer he could hear what she said… and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm ugly. I'm not good enough. It's all my fault. Maybe if I wasn't still a virgin. I'm too uptight. It's all my fault. What is wrong with me?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands. Her eyes shot open and she looked shocked.

"Oliver?" his eyes were insistent but gentle.

"This is not your fault. It is all his fault, Ronald Weasley's fault. He's the one that is not good enough for you. He is the one throwing away a treasure. Being a virgin is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of; it is something you should be proud of. You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. None of this is your fault, Mione."

More tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him. He hugged her back and moved to where his back was facing the tree and she was basically sitting in his lap. She cried on his shoulder for a bit and the when all her tears were spent she stayed in that position with her head on his chest. Neither one wanted to get up.

-------------------------

After an awkward ten minute silence, Remus breathed in deeply and glared in Ron's direction.

"Mr. Weasley you are a fool."

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to walk in. Remus turned to the boys and addressed them.

"I will assume that you boys will deal with him? I would do it my self but I don't think Ronald would come out with all of his limbs. Where is she?" At this Mrs. Weasley spoke up with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well Remus, I think she went out side but you needn't worry. Oliver is out there with her right now. Lovely boy, that one." Remus smiled and closed his eyes.

"Some good may come of this after all. I see everything is under control. I'll come back later tonight to check up on her." With a nod Remus disapparated.

They heard a deep growl and before anyone could stop him Ron was on his feet running out of the burrow, with just his boxers on.

"HERMIONE!"

-------------------

When Oliver heard Ron yelling Hermione's name he automatically stood up in front of her. As Ron got closer she whimpered and moved as close to Oliver as she could get.

"You bitch! And you say I cheat? You've probably been with him from the start. I can't believe…" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because Oliver punched him square in the face. Hermione moved to stand next to Oliver. Everyone else caught up to them and they were ready to hold Ron back, should the need arise.

"It's over, Ron. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay here. I'll see you at school." Ron's face got a rather nasty look to it.

"And where will you stay, orphan?" at this point Oliver was seeing red.

"She will stay with me. She will be traveling around the world with me this summer as I play for England in the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and Draco, would you please…"

"We're on it" they said in unison as they went off to back her things. Fifteen minutes later Oliver and Hermione were on their way to Scotland to visit Oliver's family.

-------------------

Draco entered the great hall for the first time ever with a spring in his step. He realized as he entered Hogwarts for the first time in his seventh year that there was finally going to be a school year with no Voldemort. And to top it off Hermione, fellow head and rather close friend now, had owled him a week ago saying that she had great news. He saw her sitting by Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a whole slew of girls from every house. As he pushed his way through the crowd she stood up to give him a hug.

"How has your summer been?" he asked with concern.

"Absolutely wonderful, actually. We went almost everywhere you can think of. I brought you back something too, but it's in my trunk."

"And where is Ronald?" Draco had stopped calling Ron by his last name because he now liked the Weasley's so the name Ronald was now used in a demeaning sense. He followed Hermione's pointed finger to a sulking and glaring figure in the corner.

"Well, serves the bastard right…" he was interrupted by the recently reinstated DADA teacher, Remus Lupin.

"And how is my girl doing? And what is this good news, eh?" he gave Hermione a hug.

"I'm doing fine… in all honesty I'm ecstatic. And I think you will really like my news. Remus… I'm engaged."

She held out her hand which sported and elegant but rather large diamond ring. All the boys and Remus, except for Ron, jumped up and cheered. Remus lifted her off the ground and kissed her cheek.

"You are the soon to be Mrs. Wood, correct?"

"Yes Remus, we want to get married during the summer next year."

"I just won my bet. Harry, Draco… pay up. He proposed before the end of the summer, so I win." Remus smirked as he extended his hand towards the two boys.

"Damn that Wood. I could have sworn he wouldn't propose for a while yet." Draco smiled as he and Harry handed Remus the money.

"So, when will my future son in law be coming for a visit? We need to discuss how many book wormy, quidditch paying grand children I'm going to have."

"Remus!"

* * *

End Comments: i really like this one... but tell me what you think. i have more on the way! 


End file.
